1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to an emission control line driver, and more particularly, to an emission control line driver capable of preventing a damage of an inner circuit device and securing stability of an output.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, various flat panel display devices capable of reducing weight and volume which are disadvantages of a cathode ray tube have been developed. Such flat panel display devices include a liquid crystal display device, a field emission display device, a plasma display panel, an organic light emitting display device, and the like. The organic light emitting display device displays an image using an organic light emitting diode (OLED) that generates light by recombination of electrons and holes. The organic light emitting display device has advantages including a fast response speed and low power consumption. A general organic light emitting display device supplies current corresponding to a data signal using a transistor in each of pixels so as to emit light in the organic light emitting display device.
The organic light emitting display device as described above includes a data driver supplying data signals to data lines, a scan driver sequentially supplying scan signals to scan lines, an emission control line driver supplying the emission control signals to a emission control lines, and pixel unit including a plurality of pixels connected to the data lines, the scan lines and the emission control lines.
The pixels included in the pixel unit are selected when the scan signals are supplied to the corresponding scan lines, thereby receiving the data signals from the data lines. The pixels that receive the data signals generate light with brightness corresponding to the data signal and display a predetermined image. Emission times of the pixels are controlled by the emission control signal supplied from the emission control lines. Generally, the emission control signals are supplied to overlap the scan signals that are supplied to one scan line or two scan lines to set the pixels, to which the data signals are supplied, in a non-emission state.
To this end, the emission control line driver includes stages connected to each of the emission control lines. Each of stages receives a plurality of clock signals and outputs high or low voltage to an output line.